


Finding the Unfamiliar

by aoiwolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiwolf/pseuds/aoiwolf
Summary: Minji found her late grandmother’s diary and an old photo of an unknown woman. In pursue of knowing who the woman was, she goes into an adventure where she meets 3 people that may be able to give her answers about her grandmother’s past. Later on, she found herself conflicted with feelings and realizations that she wasn’t ready for.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Finding the Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I suddenly had the urge to write, so here I am with my first Dreamcatcher AU. I still don't know how this story will go, but being spontaneous is my specialty :D I hope you guys enjoy!

**Prologue**

_She’s really gone_. Minji told herself as her chocolate eyes wandered around her grandmother’s room. The whole room was silent, but she could hear the distant sound of kids playing outside and cars running on the busy streets in Daejeon. 

She walked to the wide and tall bookshelf, that could almost reach the ceiling, and found a lot of law and other interesting books sitting on the shelf. Her grandmother, Kim Minkyung, is a known defense lawyer, and she has served justice to many women that were victims of sexual harassments and more. She had been doing that job for almost 25 years and it was no surprise that almost a thousand people went and paid her a visit during her funeral.

Minji treated her grandmother as if she was her real mother, and she was treated as if she was her only child. Her mom died after giving birth to her, and her grandmother made sure that Minji wouldn’t put any blame on herself. Now that she’s left with no known family, not even a sister, she felt so lost. Her job as a film director wouldn’t give her the emotional and mental support that only her grandmother could give.

Her vision became blurry as her eyes landed on their picture together and reminded her every memory with her only family. She couldn’t help but blame herself, because at the time her grandmother needed her the most, she was busy with other things. This time, no one will tell her that it wasn’t her fault.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating from her pocket. She reached for it and saw her best friend calling her. Before she could answer, she realized that she wasn’t really alone, that she actually has someone that she can call a family, that she has Sua. **“Hey, why aren’t you answering to my messages?!”** Minji put her phone away from her ears for a while after hearing her best friend’s loudness.

**“Calm down.”** She answered with her raspy voice and subtle sobs, and before Sua could ask loudly again, she realized that Minji was probably crying. Sua felt so bad for her and annoyed at herself that she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Minji put her on speaker phone and checked Sua’s messages. There were 32 of them, and most of them were questions about where she is. **“I’m sorry for making you worry.”**

 **“No, don’t be. I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry for not being there.”** Sua answered softly. She wasn’t in Korea that day. Sua is a biotechnologist, and she has been in Hongkong for a month already since she was invited to work for a research.

Minji couldn’t reply to her as her throat ached from her trying not to cry. She missed her best friend even more, now that she had heard her voice. Both wished to be together that time, yet the world didn’t seem to let them.

The two of them talked for hours, while Minji was lying down in her grandmother’s bed. Somehow, she was able to forget her pain as Sua entertained her with the most interesting and embarrassing moments she experienced in Hongkong. Their call was a mixture of laughter and tears, and Minji wanted to thank all the gods that exist for having her best friend.

 **“Do you have any projects coming up?”** Sua asked while she was audibly munching on the potato chips she was having on her break.

 **“That’s another problem.”** Minji replied dryly. **“I wanted to join next year’s film festival, but with this happening I think it might be too late to start on anything.”** She added with hints of disappointment. Minji is not really a big-time director, and her movies weren’t really one of the highest-grossing films, but she was slowly gaining attention from her political indie movies.

 **“Oh, come on. You still have…”** the brunette stopped for a while as she counted the months before the film festival. **“You still have 13 months!”**

**“You know it’s not that easy.”**

**“Wait, what if you turn your grandmother’s life into a movie? That would be so cool.”** Sua suggested seriously but the older girl took it differently. She has always looked up to Minji’s grandma, especially when she was also one to witness how criminal defense lawyers hated her for being so damn good.

**“Don’t be stupid.”** Minji jokingly said, brushing the idea off her mind. Suddenly, she heard people from Sua’s line. She can hear them discuss but she couldn’t understand a word. Minutes after, Sua already bid goodbye and apologized for having to end their call.

As soon as their call ended, Minji’s relieved pain has resurfaced and reminded her of her grandmother. She wanted to be happy, for her grandma at least, because she won’t suffer from her illness anymore. Minji grabbed a pillow when she felt her tears on her face again, however she felt something hard when she rested her face on it.

To her curiosity, she brought herself in a sitting position and started removing the pillowcase. A red notebook, as big as her hand, appeared in her sight. She had never seen this her whole life and it seem pretty old. It didn’t have any writings or letters on its hard cover, but it had a circle in the middle. It was colored black and white, that were separated vertically by a straight line.

She didn’t know what it means nor if it has any reason behind it. All she knew is that she was dying to see what’s inside. As she opened the notebook, a photo fell facing her lap. On the back of the photo, she recognized a familiar handwriting saying, _“February 14, 1984 in Jeju.”_

Minji tucked her purple hair behind one ear and picked up the photo. When she turned the photo around, she saw a woman, who was sitting on the naturally stacked rocks touching the sea. The quality of the photo was bad. It grainy and had a reddish-brown color, but to Minji’s imagination, she could see how refreshing the scene was—fresh air, smell of the sea, the sound of seagulls and the bright sun.

The woman had black hair and some of it were blown to her face, while she held the rest of it with her left hand. She was wearing a long skirt that touched her ankles and a smile that radiated happiness and satisfaction.

Obviously, it wasn’t her grandmother. Minji didn’t know who she was nor what she was to her grandma Minkyung. She put down the photo and went to read the first page of the notebook. _It’s a diary._ She murmured to herself as she saw the date and the infamous _“Dear diary,”_ line. Her curiosity grew deeper when she started reading the first entry.

_December 27, 1983_

_Dear diary,_

_Today, I’ve never felt so confused in my whole life. I just met Bada few days ago, but when we met earlier, she was treating me differently. When we were sitting below the tangerine tree in their land, she told me how beautiful I was and she held my hand, too. I don’t know, but the butterflies she gave my stomach were wilder than any man could give to me. What is this? Is this possible?_

**“Wait, what?”** Minji blurted right away when she finished reading. **“You never told me you were gay!”** She said as if she was with her grandma at that moment. _Bada must’ve been the girl in the photo._ She told herself, taking into mind that Bada meant ocean and the photo was taken in a beach.

Right when Minji was about to read the next page, her stomach growled louder than ever. She realized that the sun has already set, and she haven’t had any food since breakfast. After eating, she quickly jumped back to her grandmother’s bed and read the diary until the sun comes back again.

**Author's Note:**

> putting this on hold because I lost the chapters I've written after my laptop acted up. I'm gonna try to recall and write them again. i apologize to those who waited :(


End file.
